Macabre découverte
by Saku-chan06
Summary: Si seulement il avait écouté ses plaintes et ses pleurs, il serait encore en vie... /!\ Rating M, two-shot, mention de torture, deathfic
1. One-shot

Depuis cinq ans il est là. Cinq longues années interminables et pénibles à obéir à un tyran. Cinq années à torturer de pauvres patients, et les jeter dans un trou pour les oublier définitivement. Cinq ans à entendre les cris de désespoirs, les pleurs des enfants, les hurlements plaintifs des mourrants.

Il n'a jamais pu revoir sa famille. Durant ces cinq années, aucun n'a cherché à lui demander de ses nouvelles. Il n'a reçu aucune lettre, aucun coup de fil.

Finalement, son dictateur avait raison. Le fils de l'ex-directeur de cet hôpital, ce machiavélique personnage dont les yeux maculés de sang par l'autorité lui faisait peur. Il avait raison, tout son entourage l'avait oublié. Ils ont effacé son existence de leurs mémoires. Pour eux, François Theurel était définitivement mort depuis cinq ans, victime d'épuisement. Pour eux, son pénible travail d'infirmier l'a conduit à sa perte.

Pourtant, il était là, bien vivant, obéissant aveuglement à un despote infernal, dont la soif de pouvoir le rendait chaque jour plus méchant et tyrannique. Depuis cinq ans, il a dû baisser les yeux devant ce cruel individu, se soumettre à sa dictature. Ces années de soumission ont fini par le métamophoser.

Sa voix, autrefois rassurante et amusante, se changea à en voix froide, dénuée d'émotions. Son cœur se métamorphosa en vulgaire bloc de pierre, signe de transformation. Il n'avait plus aucune pitié pour les patients. Il les faisait entrer dans la salle, exécutait les ordres de son maître sur eux, jetait leurs cadavres dans le grand trou béant et s'en allait sans faire attention à leurs derniers hurlements de désespoir. Plusieurs fois, ces malades l'avaient supplié de le libérer, mais il ne les avait jamais écoutés. Il se contentait d'obéir aux ordres de son tyran.

* * *

Alors qu'il attendait sa prochaine mission, il alla dans l'une des chambres, la 306. Il vit le patient, qui avait un sac à patates sur la tête. Il eut la curieuse envie de l'enlever, mais il se rappela la règle numéro 1 : ne jamais tenter de voir le visage, ni le nom d'un sujet avant sa mort. Il se contenta alors de fixer ce masque grotesque, et de lui parler.

Il découvrit que ce patient avait trente-cinq ans. Il s'est retrouvé ici à cause d'une forte déshydration et une intoxication alimentaire. Cela fait maintenant deux jours qu'il est dans ce lieu macabre, à attendre sa sortie. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'aucun malade ne sortait vivant de cet hôpital. Tous y passaient, mêmes les enfants, les femmes enceintes et les nourrissons.

Ce fut la première fois depuis cinq ans qu'il se lia d'amitié avec un patient. Il ressentit un peu de chaleur humaine dans son cœur de pierre, la première bonne action qu'il faisait depuis des milliers de jours. Il voulut en apprendre plus sur son nouvel ami, mais il était trop tard. Son maître l'appelait. Il devait réaliser cette expérience effroyable qui lui faisait froid dans le dos : l'expérience de Milgram, avec un vrai individu qui jouait le rôle de l'élève.

Pendant que le tyran installa sa future victime sur la chaise électrique, son dévoué serviteur s'assit derrière la vitre de verre qui le séparait de son ami. Il saisit la feuille des séries de mots. Un intrus se cacha parmis les séries, et le patient devait le deviner. Si sa réponse était fausse, une décharge électrique viendra le secouer. Au fur et à mesure de ses erreurs, la tension montera de vingt-cinq volts en vingt-cinq volts.

« Orange – Banane – Tomate – Fraise – Kiwi.

- Tomate.

- Bonne réponse, la tomate est un crudité ! Suivant : Bleu – Rouge – Jaune – Marron – Vert. »

Le patient marqua une hésitation puis annonça sa réponse.

« Rouge ?

- Mauvaise réponse, le marron est l'une des couleurs qui ne s'accorde pas au pluriel, car le marron est le nom d'un fruit. »

Une décharge de vingt-cinq volts secoua son pauvre corps. Il lâcha un petit cri de surprise, mais ne ressentit pas vraiment de douleur.

« Suivant : Chat – Chien – Lapin – Gazelle – Poisson.

- Poisson...

- Mauvaise réponse, le poisson peut être un animal domestique. »

Il décida d'envoyer directement une charge de cent volts pour accélérer sa mort. La victime se mit à crier.

« Suivant : Jupiter – Athéna – Poséidon – Dionysos – Aphrodite

- … Jupiter...

- Bonne réponse, Jupiter est le nom romain attribué à Zeus. Suivant : Brest – Louisville – Nice – Strasbourg – Dunkerque.

- … Strasbourg...

- Faux, Louisville est une ville américaine. »

Deux cent-cinquante volts. Le patient poussa des hurlements plaintifs, et gémit de douleur.

« Suivant : Disturbed – Nightwish – BABYMETAL – Evanescence – Simple Plan.

- … Je ne veux plus répondre ! Laissez-moi partir, je vous en supplie, j'en peux plus ! »

Cette voix pleine de désespoir... Ces pleurs étouffés par le tissu de son masque grotesque... Il hésita longuement sous la pression de son dictateur. Et finalement...

« Ceci est considéré comme une mauvaise réponse. »

Trois cent-cinquante volts. Le malade s'agissa violemment sur la chaise électrique, cria longuement puis le silence. Plus un cri, plus un geste. Il était mort.

Le tyran applaudit son serviteur, et alla détacher le cadavre. Theurel jeta le mort sur son épaule, l'emmena dehors et balança le corps dans le trou béant, bien triste façon d'être oublié. Il entendit un bruit sourd étouffé par la profondeur de ce ''couloir de la mort''. Ça y est, il allait pourrir ici, au fond d'un vulgaire trou creusé pour y jeter les cadavres de ceux qui n'ont pu échapper à la torture. C'est-à-dire, tous ceux qui ont atterri dans ce lieu macabre.

* * *

Le lendemain, il entra dans la chambre de son tyran. Elle lui semblait beaucoup trop silencieuse, voire atrocement vide. Il en resentit un étrange malaise, comme s'il regrettait d'avoir tué cet homme.

Son regard se posa vers le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il était entrouvert. Il le tira d'un coup sec vers lui. A l'intérieur, un paquet d'enveloppes jaunies à son nom.

Alors, c'est ça... Depuis cinq ans, il recevait des lettres de ses proches, mais le despote les avait cachées dans ce tiroir. Pour la simple raison de garder cet infirmier auprès de lui, l'avoir sous son contrôle.

Le tiroir comportait un double fond. Il souleva la plaquette de bois, et y trouva une feuille pliée. Quand il la prit, son cœur redoubla immédiatement de vitesse, comme s'il s'attendait à tomber sur une lettre d'amour.

Malhereusement, ce papier ne contenait pas de mots doux ni de belles promesses, mais plutôt des noms et des dates. Il lut attentivement, mais son regard s'arrêta sur le dernier nom. Et là, ce fut comme si son cœur se déchira en mille morceaux. Il lâcha le papier, tomba à genoux dans la poussière, pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Celles qui ne sont pas tombées depuis cinq ans d'indifférence...

_2014_

_Alice Mayer, 17 ans_

_John Carnette, 54 ans_

_Paul Jefferson, 29 ans_

_Lili Dupuis, 3 ans_

_Yolande Finn, 43 ans_

_Patrick Baud, 35 ans_


	2. Variante

« … Je ne veux plus répondre ! Laissez-moi partir, je vous en supplie, j'en peux plus ! »

Cette voix pleine de désespoir... Ces pleurs étouffés par le tissu de son masque grotesque... Il hésita longuement sous la pression de son dictateur. Et finalement...

« Chef, je veux arrêter l'expérience. Libérez-le. »

Il retrouva un soupçon de son humanité. Les pleurs de son ami déterrèrent sa culpabilité, et le firent vibrer d'indignation. Comment pouvait-il, après tant d'années à abattre la hâche, scier les côtés et administrer de la drogue, ne pas se rendre de la souffrance de ces pauvres individus innocents ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel envers ces gens qui, à la base, voulaient juste guérir de leurs problèmes ?

Son tyran s'opposa à son idée.

« Hors de question ! Tu dois aller jusqu'au bout ! Cria-t-il

- Mais enfin ! Riposta Theurel, ne voyez-vous donc pas que ce patient souffre ? Il n'a pas mérité cette horrible torture, il ne voulait qu'une chose : être remis sur pieds grâce à l'aide médicale !

- Ah oui ? Et qui a accepté de rester employé dans cet établissement après la mort de mon cher père ?

- Je pensais que vous étiez plein de bonnes intentions... Mais au final, je me suis trompé ! En réalité, vous êtes sadique, cruel, malsain, mauvais ! Tout chez vous me répugne ! »

Soudain, il sortit sa précieuse dague, celle qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Il s'avança vers ce despote et mit la lame sous sa gorge, menaçant de la trancher à tout moment.

« Allez détacher ce patient immédiatement ! Hurla-t-il, sinon votre jolie petite tête va sauter d'un moment à l'autre ! »

La peur pouvait se lire dans les yeux du tyran. De la sueur froide suintait sur son visage. Il se contenta d'obéir à son serviteur et ouvrit les sangles qui retenaient le patient sur la chaise électrique.

Theurel lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Le malade s'exécuta sans se faire prier et se réfugia de son côté, dans un angle du mur. L'infirmier s'approcha du despote et lui remit le couteau sous la gorge.

« Parfait. Maintenant, je vais vous tuer.

- Mais tu m'avais dit que si je libérais ce mec, tu me laisserais en vie ! »

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de son serviteur.

« Désolé, mais... J'ai menti. »

D'un mouvement, il trancha net la gorge du tyran, qui s'écroula par terre en hurlant de douleur. Un énorme jet de sang jaillit de la coupure et s'étala sur le sol froid en une grotesque flappe rouge. Il agonisa pendant quelques minutes, et mourut.

Theurel, qui sagement avait regardé la mort de ce despote jusqu'au bout, se tourna vers le patient et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Celui-ci était pétrifié de peur.

« Calmez-vous ! Dit calmement l'infirmier, il n'y a plus rien à craindre...

- Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda le malade,

- Absolument certain ! Maintenant, vous pouvez enlever ce sac de votre tête. »

Le patient s'exécuta, et tira sur le sac, qui chuta au sol. L'infirmier écarquilla les yeux, et tomba sur le derrière sous l'effet de la surprise.

Ce visage rassurant, ces yeux rieurs, ce corps frêle, ces cheveux sombres, ce regard doux... Derrière ce masque de tissu était caché Patrick Baud, son ami de longue date. Lui aussi fut étonné de voir Theurel en blouse blanche et chaussons en plastique. Mais il était aussi un peu amer.

« Alors... C'est toi qui as failli me tuer...

- Ce n'est pas moi ! Assura l'infirmier, je ne faisais que suivre les ordres de ce type !

- Depuis cinq ans, tu as joué le rôle de l'individu qui se contentait de se soumettre à l'autorité pour éviter la mort... En attendant, tu l'as volontairement donné à des innocents, et tout cela sans remords !

- Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer, Patrick !

- Vas-y. Mais c'est juste parce que je suis poli. »

Theurel prit une grande inspiration et raconta cette histoire qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

« Voilà... En 2009, le directeur de cet hôpital, Thomas Cliver, a succombé à une attaque cardiaque. C'était la panique, médecins, sage-femmes, infirmiers, psychiatres, presque tous ont quitté l'établissement qui allait fermer ses portes. Cependant, son fils Dan a voulu prendre le relais et nous avait promis de rendre à cet endroit la notoriété qu'il avait eu par le passé. Mais tout cela n'était qu'un gros mensonge. Il avait de mauvaises intentions...

Donc, seul Michaël, Elisabeth, Maëva et moi étions restés. Comme d'habitude, nous nous sommes occupés des patients. Maëva se chargeait des naissances, Elisabeth continuait son boulot de psychiatre, Michaël s'occupait des traitements et moi, je devais m'assurer du bien-être des malades.

Mais un jour, tout a basculé. Les mauvaises intentions de Dan se sont peu à peu manifestées. La nuit, il évacuait un patient dehors, l'égorgeait comme un mouton et le jetait dans un énorme trou. Nous nous sommes alertés à partir de six disparitions étranges. Puis nous avons découvert le secret de Dan : depuis tout petit, il subissait des brimades et des moqueries à cause de son comportement anormal. Sa folie a pris le dessus, et il s'est mis en tête d'enlever la vie de ceux qui étaient plus faibles que lui. Il allait nous faire devenir ses fidèles serviteurs.

Michaël ne l'a pas supporté. Après trois jours de service, il s'est jeté par la fenêtre du troisième étage. Elisabeth a refusé de se soumettre immédiatement à l'autorité de Dan, et s'est tirée une balle dans la tête sous ses yeux. Maëva a tenu trois semaines, mais un jour, elle a craqué et s'est tranchée les veines devant moi. Maintenant, je me retrouvais seul face à ce tyran. Il m'a dit d'une voix sombre que si je lui désobéissais une seule fois, il allait me tuer par pendaison, et faire passer ça pour un suicide... »

Patrick ouvrit de grands yeux, puis les baissa.

« Depuis cinq ans, j'ai subi sa folie... Continua l'infirmier, peu à peu, je suis devenu insensible, presque indifférent à la souffrance des patients. J'avais en moi cette peur de mourir à tout moment, alors j'obéissais aveuglement. Mets-toi à ma place ! Tu aurais fait quoi ?

- Je préfère crever plutôt que de me soumettre à un type et de suivre ses idées. Au moins, je n'aurais eu aucun regret. Mais le mal est fait... A cause de ton attitude de soldat qui se soumet à l'autorité, tu as ôté la vie de pauvres gens qui n'avaient rien demandé ! Je ne te pardonnerais jamais... Jamais, tu entends ?! Tu as failli me tuer, tu n'es qu'un monstre ! »

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de Theurel.

« Mais non... Je ne suis pas un monstre... C'est faux...

- Je t'ai tout pardonné...Ta jalousie, tes rendez-vous secrets, tes colères, tes crises de nerfs... Mais le jour où j'ai appris que tu me trompais depuis toujours, je ne l'ai pas supporté. Même si je le voulais, je n'ai jamais pu oublier. Même si cinq longues années sont passées, j'ai toujours en moi ce douloureux souvenir que tu aies abusé de ma confiance. Encore une fois aujourd'hui, tu m'as trahi. J'ai failli périr sur cette chaise électrique avec la complicité de cet homme. Mais j'ai peut-être un moyen... »

L'infirmier vit son ami partir de la salle et revenir avec une corde solide. Il l'accrocha au plafond.

« Patrick...?

- Si tu veux que je te pardonne, monte sur ce tabouret et passe ta tête dans ce nœud coulant. »

Aveuglement, il lui obéit. Il posa ses jambes tremblantes sur le meuble de bois, attrapa le nœud de la corde et y mit sa tête.

« Je suis pardonné maintenant ? »

Soudain, il vit un sourire malsain se dessiner sur le visage de son ami. Patrick saisit la corde, serra le nœud coulant autour de son cou et se tint près du tabouret.

« Ne me dis que... Non, tu...

- Oups ! Je crois que j'ai menti... »

Il éclata d'un rire machiavélique et donna un grand coup de pied dans le tabouret...

* * *

Comme tous les matins, Maxime allait chercher le journal pour son père. Il entra dans l'appartement, s'assit dans le fauteuil de cuir marron et consulta les gros titres. Parmi eux, un seul lui sauta directement aux yeux.

« Papa ! Appela-t-il, viens voir vite ! »

L'homme se précipita vers son fils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Maxime ?

- Regarde ça ! »

Son fils ouvrit le quotidien à la bonne page. En lisant le gros titre, son père vacilla un peu.

_SUICIDE PAR PENDAISON A L'HÔPITAL CLIVER_


End file.
